


LA, more like LArry

by minwhogi



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis and Harry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Serenading, So much kissing, Sub Harry, blow job lips that boy has, harry kisses louis' dick, this probably happened, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwhogi/pseuds/minwhogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis & Liam are headed to LA to work on the album with Harry, and Louis missed Harry VERY much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA, more like LArry

“Louis! What’s up man, how’s your break been so far?” Liam hugs Louis as they reunite at the airport.

“It was good. Spent it mostly with a couple of friends. Took out some of the guys to some parties and helped them get laid basically,” Louis laughed. “I’m just excited to get to LA, you know. Work on the album some more, enjoy the sun-“

“Get your sexual frustration out on Harry, because you two have missed each other like crazy” Liam added in as he got his bags for the flight ready. Louis stucked out his foot and caused Liam to fall with his bags.

“Whoops, be careful there Payno,” Louis mischievously smiled as Liam got up.

“You’re an asshole, Tommo,” Liam shook his head.

They made way with their guards and finally got in their separate jets. Louis brought his usual backpack with him, along with a book this time to keep him company. Before he got to reading, he checked his phone. He had a few messages from his friends and family, but one stood out the most. A message from Harry, well a few messages.

“Have a good flight babe x.”  
“I miss you..”  
“so much..”  
“so VERY VERY much.”  
“I can’t wait to see you any longer :(“

Louis smiled at the messages. Harry has been sending him daily messages about how much he misses him, and it just made Louis want to go to LA quicker. When he got news that he and Liam were going to LA to work on the album with Harry in a few days, he lit up. Harry also got the news a few days ago, and has been more cheery ever since. He has been counting down the hours till Louis arrives.

Louis was going to respond to Harry’s texts but thought of another idea. He ask his guard how long they had till lift off, and his response was at most 10 minutes. 10 whole minutes. That would be enough, right? Louis wasted no time and opened up to facetime Harry. He hoped the time difference wasn’t a problem for them; He wasn’t even sure if Harry would pick up, but within seconds a sleepy Harry came on the screen.

“Did I wake you from your sleep love?” Louis blushed.

“mmmmm,” was all Harry could reply. The sound of Louis voice brought a smile on his face. Harry remembered Louis was coming today and he woke up quicker than ever. “Are you here already?!”

“Are you still sleepy or can you not see I’m sitting in a jet right now,” Louis laughed. “No, I won’t be there until a couple more hours, but I couldn’t wait any longer to see your precious face.”

“I probably look like a mess right now,” Harry pouted. “My hair is out of control.”

“No you don’t, you look beautiful. And I love your hair, you know that.” Louis was rubbing his finger on Harry’s pouty lips through the screen and then he started to pout.

“Can you facetime the whole flight? Or we can skype?!” Harry already rushed to get his laptop.

“Harry! Harry! Calm down! I called to see your face not have you shake the camera so hard that all I see is our bedroom.” Louis grimaced. “I probably won’t have service either way. And I should nap, if I want to adjust to the time zone change.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed. “But you better call me the second you land, Tomlinson.”  
“I always do, Styles.”

The pilot started the plane and Louis and Harry said their last goodbyes before they saw each other again. Louis started to read his book and after a few hours of flying, he went to nap. When he woke up, they had landed in LA. While still sleepy, he got off the plane. His hair was messy and he had tired eyes, but inside, he was eager to get to Harry already. He walked with his guards through the airport to reach their ride. He said hello to a few fans and tried to be polite to everyone along the way, but he just wanted to get to the van so that he could call Harry immediately. He was going to call Harry, but ended up not calling, because he wanted to surprise him.

The ride always took a while till it reached to Harry’s LA house, because they didn’t want to be followed by paps or fans, but once the van pulled up to the driveway, Louis quickly got out his spare key and unlocked the door.

“Oi! Oi!” Louis called out into the house, and all you could hear was a guitar hit the floor as Harry rushed out of his room screaming “Loueehhhh!”

Louis was smiling so hard once he saw Harry coming out and running down the stairs. Louis ran to him and just as Harry hit the last step, Louis leaped into his arms. It was the xfactor bootcamp hug all over again. Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry, and Harry had his face into the nape of Louis’ neck as he held onto him tightly. Louis planted kisses all over Harry’s face as he had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, saying “I’ve missed you,” in-between the kisses before he planted a proper tender kiss onto his lips. Louis’ hands held onto Harry’s hair, and as they deepened the kiss, he began to tug on it a bit, leaving Harry to moan with pleasure and push Louis up against the nearby wall. Harry returned the gesture by squeezing Louis’ bum, and Louis’ hips rocked against Harry’s touch while he moaned as well.

“I haven’t touched you in days,” Louis breathed as his hands wandered on Harry’s chest. “Did you unbutton a couple more buttons than usual on purpose?” He smirked.

“I was actually waiting for your call so that I had time to set up my plan. I was originally going to surprise you with coming home to a candle lit living room, while my naked body was laid across the sofa.” Harry kissed Louis, who was hot from the image of a naked Harry in the living room.

“We can still do that though, I’ll just re-enter the house and act all surprised” Louis kissed down Harry’s neck. “Or we can move on with this fun we’re having.”

Harry wasted no time with walked up the stairs with Louis in his arms. They kissed passionately as Harry reached to the bed and laid Louis down, not breaking the kiss at all. Louis unbuttoned the last literally two buttons on Harry’s Shirt and then took off his own as Harry did the same. Harry kissed down Louis’ body all the way to the rim of his boxers that peaked under his trousers.

“Fuck” Louis whimpered at the site of Harry down on him. Harry slowly unzipped Louis’ trousers and took them off his body. He could already see how hard he was through the boxer briefs. He cupped at Louis’ throbbing cock and rubbed it a bit as he kissed around his belly. “H-Harry, please. I want you,”

Harry pulled down Louis’ briefs and revealed the throbbing erection in front of him. He licked his lips as he grabbed hold of Louis’ length and begin to pump slowly. Louis started to moan slowly. Harry then licked his lips once more and took Louis in his mouth. Bobbing his head down slowly and then kissing the tip as he pulled him out. He took him back in and began to bob his head up and down at a steady pace, while pumping the same time.

“F-fuck, H-Harry,” Louis could barely speak as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Harry looked up at Louis as he continued on, and Louis opened his eyes to lock eyes with this beautiful boy in front of him. Louis bit down on his lip and tugged at Harry’s hair as the pace quickened. He missed this so much, he missed the way Harry’s hair felt in his hands, how his lips felt on his body, how his touch would send him to another level of nirvana, he just fucking missed him so much. He could feel him about to reach his peak, and he whimpered Harry’s name constantly as everything got even quicker as Harry keep going. He slowed down at the right time, just as Louis came in his mouth. They both moaned at the same time as Harry swallowed Louis’ cum.

“Come here,” Louis pulled Harry to his face and kissed him hard. “I fucking love you, Harry Styles. You hear me? I love you so much,” He said into the kiss and he felt Harry’s smile on his lips. He got ahold of Harry’s hands and kissed each knuckle before leaving a last long kiss on the finger that had his ring, their ring. 

“Are you still tired from the flight?” Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Not if I’m with you,” Louis yawned. “I don’t want to waste the time we have together.”

“Louuu,” Harry hid his face into Louis. “You need your rest, okay? A quick nap will make you feel better, especially after what you’ve just experienced,” Harry chuckled at the deed he did, feeling proud of himself.

“Okay, cheeky boy, but later tonight you’ll be the one who will be exhausted from what I’ll be giving you.” Louis traced a finger up Harry’s back, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

Louis got dressed into some comfy clothes aka the first shirt of Harry’s he could find that was big enough to cover his just past his boxers. Harry tucked Louis in bed and placed a kiss on his forehead and lips before he left to run some errands. Louis wished Harry stayed to cuddle with him until he fell asleep, but the smell of Harry that was left on the shirt was enough for him to settle into sleep.

Louis’ nap turned into a full sleep session, and he woke up to the night time. Guess his body hadn’t adjusted to the time change still. However, a smile grew on his face when he noticed a sleepy Harry on his chest. He was softly snoring and looked so peaceful in sleep. Louis took the time to admire everything about Harry. Playing with Harry’s hair and humming to himself some songs he had made a few days ago. He wonders if Harry had made any music while in LA when they were separated. Harry moved a bit once Louis stopped playing with his hair, even in his sleep he missed Louis’ touch. Louis kept twirling and combing through Harry’s hair with his hand. He took his other hand to the hand Harry had placed on Louis’ chest. Louis traced the anchor tattoo with his finger and smile once he linked their hands together, because now Harry’s tattooed side was linked to Louis’ tattooed side. After an hour or so, Louis couldn’t take the silence anymore. He shook Harry a little bit to wake him.

“Babe, wake up.” Louis whispered. “Harold.” Harry fluttered his eyes and looked up to Louis face. He noticed it was still a bit dark and that his lamp was on. 

“What time is it?” Harry’s raspy voice vibrated on Louis’ chest.

“Like… 3 in the morning,” Louis chuckled. “I’m sorry. I woke up around 1AM but got bored.”

“You were awake for 2 hours, and you just now wake me?” Harry tilted his head.

“I kept myself company… and I didn’t want to wake you, but I’m so wide awake now. Actually, you just go back to sleep, I’ll go work on some music I have saved on my music from Liam and I’s last session.”

Harry grew curious now. “Can I... Can I hear some of it?”

“There isn’t much lyrics to it yet, just a verse” Louis shrugged. Harry pouted, but then got an idea.

“Can I.. show you a song I’ve been working on?” Harry looked down and fumbled with his fingers.

“I’d love that,” Louis sat up and Harry went to get the guitar he had in the room.

“I’m still a bit rusty with the guitar, I need more lesson.” He muttered.

“I’m sure you’re great, Harry. Don’t put yourself down,” Louis smiled as he properly sat with crossed legs like a child. Harry sat in front of him on the bed and started to set his fingers on the chords he needed. He tried to strum but the pick fell out of his hand out of nerves.

“Crap, wait.” Harry picked up the pick again and tried to find the chords he needed. His hands were shaky as he bit his bottom lip and tried to press down on the right position.

“Here, let me help.” Louis got behind Harry and used his hand to help harry with the chords. Harry blushed as he started strumming. He showed Louis where to move his hand to after a few strums.

“Okay, um let me try myself now. Sorry, I’m just nervous,” Harry took the neck of the guitar in his hand and started to play the chords he showed Louis earlier.

He starts off by humming in the beginning since he hasn’t found lyrics for the intro yet, but when the chorus came, he sang his heart out and turned to face Louis. Louis kept his eyes on Harry’s lips, following along every word he made out when he sang, and then locking back into his eyes as he hummed along the parts he hadn’t finished yet. Harry finished the song and looked away blushing. Louis got a hold of Harry’s chin, and he turned Harry’s head so that he could face him. He didn’t say anything besides giving him a slow, long kiss.

Later that morning, Louis found the missing lyrics Harry needed for his song. The two went to the studio to meet up with Liam ready to work on some new music. Liam third-wheeled the whole time, but he didn't mind. He always got inspired from their love and founded ways to help Louis write songs expressing those emotions. Harry finally felt at home in LA when Louis came, and he couldn't wait to spend every moment he had with him. The saying “absence make the heart grow fonder” was an understatement for Louis and Harry.


End file.
